Supernova
by Wolfey77
Summary: This is based off of Darker than BLACK, season one. New characters, but the same situation. It is all english and there may be some of the same characters. Mao will be here as Supernova's guide. Supernova is a code name, like the Black Reaper. Hei is her trainer. Read to find out why Supernova is called what she is. {hint, remember the Magician} Adult themes will occur.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off of Darker than BLACK, season one. Contractors exist, Dolls exist and Hell's 7 Heaven's gate exist. Mao is Supernova's guide. Even Hei will be her trainer. Read more to learn who Supernova is and why she's called that. {hint, remember the Magician.}**

* * *

**Chapter 1; Memories**

**SP's POV**

I don't remember much from the past...only holes here and there. When I was yonger I guess I had an alright family. They were...kind to me. Loving and they bought me many things. I was so innocent back then. I was also happy.

But happiness doesn't bother me now. I don't truly feel much anymore. Only pain, the pain from my price. But even that is fading away. I used to be so sensitive, that is, as a human. But now everythign is numb. So dark and cold and...dead. But I don't mind.

I like it this way, just as dark as a black hole.

* * *

I remember when I first met Hei. I was passed out on the street, my star had appeared just a few hours beforehan. I didn't truly know what was happening to me at the time, and he seemed...kind. I was very wrong at that, contractors are not kind. But he has trained me, and I appreciate that. I do not have a cloak like he does, nor a sword or his abilities. But I do share a mask. My mask is different from his. He has a purple lightning mark, representing electricity. I, on the other hand, have a black star on my white mask, black as the night.

You see, my name is Almond. Codename Supernova. Like Hei is called the Black Reaper, I am called Supernova. I do have a secret name, like Hei is Li. My fake name is Akari. It's funny that my name means light and brightness when I am truly the opposite. Hei chose it for me, I wonder if he made it ironic on purpose. That's like Hei, afterall his name means peace. I do also have the pleasure of spending time with Mao, the black cat contractor, and Yin. Yin and Hei have an...interesting relationship. It doesn't bother me, except that Yin is a doll. I wonder how she came to be more than that with Hei. There was a man, his name was Huang. But he is no longer with us, no, he's somewhere else working with the CIA or something. Working with some boy I only know as Discord. It's funny because Discord has a mask, just like me and Hei. Copycat, but then again, he is a slimy stealing snake. That damn mask hides his identity, so I have know idea who he is. Then again, he has no idea who I am!

Anyways, more about me. My ability came when I was 15. That was two years ago, I'm 17 now. My ability is the manipulation of space and time. I can make black holes appear, large and small. They can suck things up and spit things out too. By manipulating time I can make things come out of black holes. By doing so I can get swords and machine guns and all of that shit. It's actually really helpful. I don't have my power to controlled, but some day I might be able to suck in my enemy or a human. I might be able to spit out a whole car! Ah well, we'll see.

And there's one last thing. My payment. When I was a human I used to be suicidal and I would cut myself. When my parents found out they did plastic surgery to get rid of the scars. I was getting better and started hating the cutting and stopped. Then Hell's Gate appeared and I became a contractor. My price isn't too bad, though. I just have to scratch my arms with my nails. Habbit from when I was human.

* * *

**Welp, that's it. I know it's short, but it's just an intro. In between chapters I'll show the whole gallery of characters you don't know about, only when new MAIN characters are seen though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: School**

At school I guess I'm pretty popular. I'm not some hot chick, although I am pretty. I'm not annoying and have a 'nice attitude' so I guess I'm liked. It's a pain but I had to get some 'best friends' right? So their names are Chiyo and Fuyu, those are my guy friends. Then my girlfriends are Katia and Natsu. We're all pretty close, or so it seems. I've told them Hei is my older brother, Mao is my cat and that Yin is Hei's mute girlfriend. By mute I mean she doesn't talk much.

At my school I get so easily annoyed. My character, Akira, is so cheerful and fun-loving, laughing all the time. If only I was goth. But things have gotten interesting. There is this new kid named Hisoka. He's so mysterious and reminds me of someone, but I forget who. He's super hot apparently. Just about all the girls in class think that, at least. He's sweet and stuff, but keeps to himself and doesn't talk much. He is extremelly popular, and everyone is trying to get me and him to get together. **"C'mon Akira, no one can turn down someone as cute as YOU!" **Fuyu and Katia are pushing. That just annoys me more. Plus, Hisoka is always saying hi to me an shit. I'm just like, _Dude what's your problem? _It's like he's taken an interest in me.

Interupting my thoughts, there he is again. **"Hello Akira." "Greetings, Hisoka." **He looked at me strangely and the sat down in front of me. **"Reading in the Library?" "Nope, just hunting elephants." **I said sarcastically, as usual. He gave a chuckle and picked out a book. Burrying my head in the book I was ready, I almost gaged. I hated playing this nervous character. That's when I realize he's staring at me! I'm sorry, I can't take school, friends AND a boyfriend. **"What?!" **I hissed, looking up. He blushed and looked away. **"Sorry, you just remind me of someone." **Looking at Hisoka, he reminds me of someone that is my pure enemy, but this pure bastard couldn't possibly be him. **"Yeah, you do too." **I replied. He seemed surprised by that, but I shrugged it off and continued reading. A minute later Hisoka left. Weirdo.

* * *

Back in class Chiyo and Fuyu were getting in their usual fights and Katia and Natsu were fighting once more. I just smiled and laughed every once in a while. Hisoka was sitting behind us, watching the sun. Yep, he's totally in deep-thoughts mode. I get in that mood when it rains...a lot of people do. It's just part of my character. **"So, how about it Akira?" **Someone said, breaking me from my daydreaming. **"Huh?" "Wow, Akira, you can be so absent minded!" "Wha-?" "Do you want to go to the movies with us?" "Oh, uh, sure." **Today I was supposed to be training, but screw Hei. **"May I come." **A random voice said. The five of us turned to see Hisoka. Katia spoke first. **"Of course~" **Then she started bombarding him with questions. We all groaned nd I sighed. _ He better not be some pervert..._

__Before I know it, we're at the movies. It was some horror film and I was surprised Hisoka wasn't using one of those fear tactics. You know, like when a girl gets scared and he hugs he for comfort? But then again, he was sitting next to me. I may play my character well, but I'm not going to play a scaredy-cat. **"You don't seem to be scared." "Disappointed, Hisoka?" **I replied, raising an eyebrow. He laughed and turned away, watching once more. Two hours later we're leaving and that's when I spot Hei. **"You're late." "Miss me?" "Let's go, Almond." **I followed him questly, waving goodbye to my friends. As we're going, I realize Hisoka is leaving too.

* * *

**Like it? Please review and fav/follow! Much appritiated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Drake PoV**

Damn that Huang. He had July wisk me over. Usually I wouldn't care but I just came into some new school. Why do I even have to go to school? I already have to hide my identity so I'd appreciate not having to go to school with a bunch of kids. Pfff, sure I'm the same age but they're so BORING! What does it take for a guy to get a little action? They could at least be sexually active if not ready for battle. But there was that girl, Akira I think, she just looks like Hei's sister...nah, that girls too damn cheerful. Supernova and the Black Reaper never show emotions, no one is that good at acting.

I remember the day I became a contractor. I'd been a normal-sized kid, a little weak and the kind you pick on. I'd left America and gone to Tokio for a short time when BAM Hell's gate came. Now I'm a badass contractor. I was trained early and taken in by this old man, Huang, in the CIA. He has this doll named July working with him too. My real name was Drake but how boring. I quickly earned the name Discord due to my skills. I control snakes. It's actual really helpful, and I can also sort of 'morph' into them. I really only grow fangs and maybe some spikes, but it's fun. Then Huang gave me some mask. Apparently he used to run with this guy named 'The Black Reaper'. That dude wore this mask whenever he used his power, so Huang gave me this white mask with a snake around the eye and this wide-wide grin on it. It made me look creepy, so I took it. I'm only 18, but around my time of glory came the Black Reaper's little devil, Supernova.

I don't know if they're strictly related, but they sure do make the family image. Except Supernova is worse. She has absolutely no emotions, numb to the core. The Black Reaper doesn't have a payment, hers results in pain. She wears a blank smile and her power can be deadly. But one day, I'll rip off that mask and permanently carve a smile onto her face. But for now I have to be Hisoka, quiet kid in school...at least girls think I'm hot...

* * *

**Almond PoV**

Hei seems in a bad mood today, if I really thought about it. But I don't. In times like these one thing is on my mind, train. Another hole appears behind Hei. I decided to spit out another missle, it misses him by a hair. His sword lashes out and I put up a black hole. A millisecond late the sword pops out behind him but he dodges easily. I don't know how he got so damn good. Before I rest I raise my hands. Nails out, I slash across my arm. The only thing it leaves are red marks, even though it's painful.

Training is quickly over, for Hei at least, but I'm still throwing punches. I can put my hand in a black hole and make another one go elsewhere and poof my hand. It's like a portal, it's awesome. **"Almond, rest." "Why. There is nothing else to do." **For a Black Reaper, Hei gives up on arguments easily. Suddenly the phone rings and he goes off to speak in private. Minutes late, he comes back, mask and clock already on. **"Almond, Mao, Yin, let's go." **The order is quick and in a flash I, too, have my mask and clothing.

On our way he fills me in on the situation. We have to grab a package before the others do. And the CIA is pursuing it, meaning I get to see Discord again. I don't know why, but we've been rivals since the moment his bratty voice spoke. Here's the plan. Hei will be going inside while I'm going to 'portal up' to the top of the building, where the helicopter will be stationed. I'm supposed to be hidden and unseen until Hei gets there. I don't like it, but I don't have a choice. I make it up easily when a sound comes to my liking. **"Greetings, Supernova." **I turn around to see my enemy, all dressed up in his usual green outfit {green shirt, white jeans} and a white mask, snake around the eye. _Tsh, copycat. _**"Well look, it's jungle-boy. Hello, Discord.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys.** **Sorry for my absence! New chapter here, I've just been real busy.**

**To Shadowhawk: Thanks for the reviews, you have good points. And it's true, Hei isn't a TRUE contractor. He doesn't have a price and uses his sister's ability, or got his power from her. He's like a tiny piece of her power compared to how much she can do.**

* * *

**SP's PoV**

I'd never seen Discord's face, but I knew it would always carry an arrogant smirk. I could just imagine it. I was sure he was handsome, it was obvious, but he would certainly be the bragging type. But Hei's voice flashed in my ears. _Stay hidden, keep quiet. _It's annoying really, I love it when I kick the snake's butt. Alas, I have to do the rational thing. Discord comes charging at me and I quickly put up a black hole. He flies into it and I place another black hole on the opposite side of Tokio, some hundred miles away. That should keep him busy.

Unfortunately, it didn't work. One of his boas latched onto the brick top before my enemy was thrown across the city. Pulling his master up, the snake disappeared once Discord got back to his feet. **"Bad move, star." **You could just tell he had a smirk on under the mask. Hissing expanded around my feet and heavy objects rested around her. Darkness swelled under the reptiles, dragging Almond and Discord's servants underground.

For a moment he seemed surprised, so I tripped him from behind, stepping from a second black hole. Out shot a hammer which I planned to snap at his head. The older boy rolled to the side and the tool cracked the brick. That's when a voice crackled in my ear. Our whole group had special one-ear-plugs that acted like a walkie-talkie. _"I'm coming up, stay hidden!"_

I looking over to see Discord listening to something similar. While he was distracted, I wrapped him in black. Turning from his message, the teenager tried to walk over to Supernover. Instead my energy controlled him. I willed the snake to walk to the edge of the building, the boy still struggling. **"Hope you can eat cement, cold blood." **Then Discord fell over board. At that, whips flashed and I heard the sound of choking. Hei had arrived.

* * *

**Drake's PoV**

At that point I was hissing. And I don't mean just like the average person does, I mean I was _literally _hissing, forked tongue and all. Supernova's attention must've been directed someplace else because a second after falling it seemed my paralysis was weakening. Luckily, I could control snakes with my mind, no need for physical interaction. A large black shadowed reptile snuck out of the corner of a window on the building. Long and slimy, it latched onto a pole and shot out. Fangs punctured my arm and pulled me up.

The creature had poison, but snake bites or snake anything never harmed me. Besides, it was helpful. Do you know the partial reason why I'm called Discord? It's because of my payment. Through the window was a young woman typing, unknown to the fact she was about to be killed. Discord means havoc. Will I wreak havoc everywhere I go. Slipping through the glass the girl looked up in surprise. Cupping my hand around her mouth, fangs grew from my canines.

You know the stories about vampires? Well with me, it's real. Not sure why, but my payment is _drinking blood. _It's really tasty, the metallic. So I act like a vampire; it's really fun. Sinking them deep into her neck, poison is put in and red cells are taken out. When I'm done with her, I just throw her out of the window.

By the time I get back to the top of the skyscraper, Hei and Supernova are already gone; along with the package. Cursing, it's time to go back to Huang's.

Some odd hours later

**"I hate that little bitch!" **I screamed. You know what I like to do when I'm mad? Punch the wall. A large crack appears on both the stone and my hand. Blood seeps out. Falling onto a couch, I put my mouth over it and suck it up. It's like a heavenly drink, really like a drug or something. June's just standing by himself not speaking, as usual.

I really can't stand Supernova. It was supposed to be my glory, everyone was supposed to know about my. Now she's the newest and youngest best contractor. Everyone knows about her. They know about me two but I'm in second place. And the big factor is that she's better than me! I'm supposed to always win, I was supposed to be the strong and feared. But I was replaced before I even got a chance.

* * *

**Almond's PoV**

I don't know what the package is. I recover it, keep it in my black holes, and hand it to Hei. Then he takes it. Thanks a ton, Black Reaper. But honestly, I could care less. Discord failed hard yesterday. But now it was time for school.

Quickly getting ready, I opened up a hole before I scratched my arms. Appearing a block from school, I continued walking. Suddenly I saw Hisoka. Being Akira now, I was stuck coming over. **"Hello."** He seemed engaged in thought because the boy didn't answer. Suddenly I noticed a long mark running across his hand. I tried to grab it.**"Omigod, what happened?!" **Honestly, I could care less.

The quiet guy quickly snatched away his hand. He looked panicked. I grabbed it back. It was a medium-sized mark that stretched along his knuckles, small white lines around it. There was dried blood caked around it. Hisoka put it up to his mouth. He suddenly seemed to have some weird pleasure. When he let go of his pages, the blood was cleaner. The scar seemed to be healing slightly. The boy was weird.

**"Sorry, Akira. I just got surprised by your sudden touch." **He told me. I glanced at his face, then shook it away.**"What happened? It looks bad."**

**"Nah, I just tripped yesterday and slashed my hand."**

**"Get it cleaned up, ok?"**

**"'Course."**

We continued in silence, shoulders brushing slightly. I really didn't appreciate having to be friendly with this boy, it was annoying enough stuck with my guy and girl bffs. As we enter the school Chiyo is seen speaking with Katia, and Fuyu and Natsu wave excitedly. A group of freshman scutter past Hisoka and I, red cheeks and binders up to their noses. **"Hey Hisoka!" **Katia muttered, brightening. Chiyo went over to Fuyu and rolled his eyes. I was shoved aside by my bestie and suddenly she was flashing out with questions.

My character grinned and chuckled at her obvious crush. This was just great, the new kid was already in our group. Minutes later the bell rang. We all rushed to class and Hisoka fell in behind me. **"Seems we have math together."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Drake's PoV**

Damn, I want to fuck her so bad. You don't know how much small chemistry is more interesting than immediate dating. Akira seems uncomfortable around me, but still friendly. Not that Katia, whore.

She's practically already has her hands all over me; not that I have a problem with that.

It's times like these where I want to use my other special ability: hypnotism. Snakes often can put their prey in a trance and make them do what they want so they can catch them. I can do that but with humans.

I'd like to rape somebody. You might think why not just get a girl to have sex with you, since I'm considered hot. But you don't know how much girls shrieking for you to stop and get off, then moments later yelling to go harder and faster can turn a guy on.

Sadly, I wasn't in the mood today. Besides, I wanted to know more about Akira. She seemed...different. Not slutty, not based on popularity or some mask. The girl seemed to genially be the perfect girl. Besides, she also looked as if hiding something.

Mysteries are always fun. But now I'm stuck in class learning about algebra or something. Like I need to know about shit like that.

* * *

**Almond's PoV**

Usually I'm goody-two-shoes. Surprisingly behind me Hisoka was texting or something. I would've thought he would be the quiet, smart paying-attention type of boy. Guess he has a dark side, as if.

That's when my phone vibrates. Unknown text number.

_"Hello."_

_"Who the fuck is this?"_

_"Geesh, harsh."_

I look behind me and he grins. Whatever happened to mute?

_"How did you get my number?"_

_"Katia. She gave me all of your numbers."_

_"You dating now?"_

_"No. She's too pushy, and I like to know people some before I make-out."_

_"Typical."_

_"What do you mean, Akira?"_

_"That's just 'your type'."_

_"Oh really, does everyone have a 'type'."_

_"Pretty much. For instance, Katia. She's just the average cheerful, slightly selfish, striving girl who wants to be prom queen and head cheerleader."  
_

_"Good description, what's my type."_

_"Quiet, hot, new kid. You're adored by everyone but would rather have true love than sexual pleasure. And once you do find someone, you'll start starring at her longingly. Eventually you'll charm her over and be romantic. Then happy ever after."_

There wasn't a reply to my text for sometime. Again, weirdo.

_"You think I'm hot?"_

_"Really, Hisoka."_

_"Well, one last question. What's your type."_

I was taken by surprise. Honestly, the type examination was only research to help with how my character would act with everyone else. It was also a small hobby to see how people would react with things, like they were cards in a guessing game.

_"Well. I'm the average but perfect girl. Kind, sweet and fun to be around. Cute but not bursting with boob or butt. I'm the type of girl a guy would like to date and kiss, rather than bang all to time."_

Hisoka tapped my shoulder. I looked up from my phone just as our teacher turned around. Then class and texting ended.

* * *

**Drake's PoV**

Not want to bang? Please. that was all I wanted to do. Damn, Akira could flirt without actually flirting. In truth, she'd be the type of person a guy would want to kiss constantly with passion and share secret dirty looks. Than fuck in a closet or something.

At least that's how I thought of it. It was sort of surprising that she was an analyzer like that. She certainly got my character right. In truth, I was about the opposite. I was a hot, new kid. But I would wear tight shirts on purpose and flirt with just about everyone. I'd probably date just about everyone and have them all screaming with pleasure. I'd even get gay guys interested. I'd be a sarcastic dick every boy wanted to be. I'd even flirt with teachers.

And whoever I really liked? I'd charm them but at the same time annoy them to death. Eventually some shit would happen and I'd say or do something sweet. Then kissing and from there she'd be hooked.

Unfortunately, I was stuck being Hisoka. Next was history, so I decided to text Katia.

_"Hey."_

_"Oh, hi Hisoka!"_

_"Meet up after class?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"See ya there."_

Pssh, I could feel her blush. If only she knew what was in store for her.

* * *

**Almond's PoV**

Katia was suddenly squirming with excitement when Art ended. **"Omigod, Omigod, Omigod! I think Hisoka might ask me out!" **She explained the text. Based on what I'd analyzed, he'd be telling her that he liked someone else or wasn't interested. Sadly, my character had to warn her. Typical Katia thought I was jealous.

She scurried off and I was greeted by the great crusher himself. I forced myself to blush, something Akira would do. **"Sorry if I scared you."** He told her politely. Damn bastard.

**"Why are you being mean?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"You're going to turn Katia down aren't you."**

The boy shrugged. **"Maybe. Not sure. I might want to...'change my type'."**

He grinned. I turned away and walked off.

* * *

**Drake's PoV**

I guess playing hard to get only makes a guy more intrigued in a girl. This Akira just seemed to grab more and more of my attention. Unfortunately, I had to go hypno a girl.

Katia was waiting for me outside and I strolled up soundlessly. She squeaked when I tapped her shoulder. **"Did you want to ask me something?" "Actually, I do." **My sharp green eyes locked her her blue ones, within seconds she was in a trance. She was going to do my bidding.

**"I'm going to start dating you. You're going to brag about me constantly, and watch if Akira gets jealous."**

Then she snapped out. Her pale cheeks flushed with excitement. She waved off with a flirty wink and then was gone. Sadly, that's when Huang's voice interrupted me. Time for Discord mode.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Almond's PoV**

That stupid, stupid boy. Katia just raced passed me and stuck out her tongue. Apparently Hisoka actually _did _ask her out. She's fluffing up her hair and putting make-up on as if he's taking her on a 24-7 date.

It surprised me because it isn't what Hisoka's character would do. Maybe I was wrong about him, or maybe he was trying to prove me wrong.

Really I couldn't think about it because Hei called, hence, duty calls.

Apparently Huang and his servant had found and taken a certain contraption before Hei could grab it. The object was an important part of the package they'd gained yesterday. They were racing through town trying to escape us and the police in a van. Through Yin I was able to find out where they were and create a hole to get inside.

**"I was expecting to see you here." **Was the only word I heard before my own darkness sucked me up...

* * *

**Drake's PoV**

I was almost surprised at myself. Usually Supernova was never defeated easily, if defeated, much less by a bang in the head. I would've ripped off that mask right then if Huang hadn't called me. Remind me to book down that I need to cause the old man to have a bloody nose.

Since the girl wasn't the issue, he wanted me up front and focusing on the contraption. I agreed while grumbling.

This, was my first mistake. Actually, my first mistake was _checking to make sure she'd passed out._ I mean, she certainely looked the part. Besides, her breath was raged.

I held the heavy box in my hands simply, checking behind me to make sure SP was still there every few moments. That's when I felt a weight leave my hands. Looking down, I watched as the contraption was sucked up by a black hole.

Leaping to my feet, I tried to dash over to the spot where she had been lying. **"Fool. You should think on your own, next time." **Then she was gone.

* * *

Rage filtered through me like water in a pipe. How had she out-witted me? For countless times, she'd done it. How was it possible that she was stronger, smarter and more powerful than me all in one. Plus, she'd never be stuck with emotional issues; even after she lost.

It jsut wasn't fair. How the hell were she and Hei getting around to them anyways? Was the Black Reaper still with the Syndacite? Was it Yin? No, the doll couldn't find out the contraption was important, she couldn't hear shit; only see.

Gripping the woman's neck-oh, by the way, I've been in some woman's house- I sunk my teeth inter her; eyes instantly rolling to the back of my head.

Then I was done and so I left quickly. Besides, how come it always seemed like me and Huang were the bad guys? None of it was fair. None of it was _**fucking fair!**_

* * *

**Almond's PoV**

School started up the next day. I didn't meet up with Hisoka as usual, but actually Katia and the boy.

She was walking briskly whilst completely flushed. Hisoka, on the other hand, had his hands in his pockets and was walking casually. Katia was on the opposite side of him, a body away from me. She kept glancing at me and shrieking silently.

I was very, very annoyed. Unfortunately, Akira had to grin. Then he spoke. **"Tell me. Is this what you predicted?" **It was as if he knew I didn't.

Shaking my head, he smirked. **"Thought so. Turns out she isn't that bad." **There seemed to be a dry source in his tone. The sentence also didn't seem to be about Katia herself, or her personality. It seemed more about her sexual appeal.

I certainly didn't expect that. **"Have you...?" **There was a pause, as if Hisoka was thinking of his answer. **"Why? Jealous." "As if. Answer the question." "Maybe. Oh, look at the time, better get to class." **

It was at this point that I realized something else about him. His personality seemed to change. First he was the quiet, kind, polite boy. Then he changed into a more confident, chattering boy. Now he'd grown sarcastic and charming. It took me a moment to realize who he reminded me of.

* * *

My first period was English. Followed by History, Art, Civics, Math and PE for my last. I had English, Art and Civics with Katia. All but History with Hisoka. I had PE and Civics with Natia and Fuyu, Math and History with Chiyo.

In English Katia sat far in the front row, Hisoka two rows behind her, and one up and to my left. I was in the fourth row.

Akira's character was easily worried over her friend and interested in Hisoka. So, that's who I observed.

About five minutes into class, he flipped out his phone. That was another part added to his persona. Rebellion. Then I turned to the rest of the people. It was the common procedure I saw in almost every class.

Girls passed notes, usually while giggling and ogling about some boy; recently towards Hisoka. It was smiles about him, and evil glares at Katia.

The boys threw small items to each other, snickering as they 'broke the rules'. It was almost pathetic. 'Breaking the rules' was something I did everyday. You know, stealing stuff, killing people, the usual. Not trying to hide things from the teacher. I mean, oh no, not detention! I could care less.

And then suddenly I, too, was 'breaking the rules'. I received a text.

_Greetings._

_Hi._

_What, no 'who is this'._

_I saved you as a contact since last time._

_I'm a contact now? I feel so rewarded._

_Piss off. What do you want?_

_Why so mean, why so forward?_

_I'm in a bad mood today, answer the question._

But it was true. Discord thought that he'd been fooled by me. In fact, I had passed out. But I always have at least a small amount of my black energy around me, so I was able to awake faster. Next time I wouldn't be stupid enough to not expect something else.

_Why are you in a bad mood? Did our earlier conversation upset you?_

_Oh, get over yourself. That reminds me, did you two actually have sex? And what do you want!?_

_Ah, ah, ah! One question at a time._

_Judging by the way Katia was acting, I'd say yes. Well, was it your first?_

_What? My first, hah!_

I looked up from my screen to hear laughter. It was coming from Hisoka. The teacher turned and started eyeing him, along with the rest of the class. He apologized and waved them off, still wearing a grin.

It was an arrogant grin. It was the type of thing someone would wear as if to say, 'how could you even suggest that?'. I turned back to my phone.

_Well, got you._

_Huh?_

_Judging by your reply, you did have sex._

_Hm, indeed. Why does this subject constantly come up when you speak with me._

_Oh please. And what's with your laughing. Why are you acting like you're some sex god.'_

_If you only knew._

_About what. Don't tell me your a porn star._

_Nothing, and as if. _

_Please stop randomly texting me._

_Ok. Bye. _

_Wait!_

_What, miss me?_

_No. You still haven't replied. What do you want._

_Why, to spend time with you._

There was no reply after that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Just a warning, there will be sexual activity in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Drake's PoV**

I don't get it. How, no...why am I so drawn to her? Akira's appearance isn't all that much. I mean, she's hot but she isn't a model. However, if she worked at it, the girl might be able to accomplish that. I mean, she's all around well rounded. Her butt's a good size, a breasts are probably a B-Cup or maybe a C, which is perfectly fine. Nothing is too large or too small. Her skin doesn't have any flaws, and she's got great eyes(like I care). And her hair is a long length, which happens to be good for my taste.

But she doesn't seem like the exciting type, at least not in bed. Besides, she isn't throwing herself at me like Katia. In a way I like Katia being a slut. Means I can do whatever I want to her without it being called rape. I mean, the way she acts is practically begging for it.

But the farther away someone is the more you want them. It's the same with cars, cards and artifacts. The fewer models of the car they have, the more you want to buy that car. The less they want you, the more you want them.

But still. I've never tried so hard with a girl. I've never texted them and watched them. It's not love, never happening. It's just interest. An experiment. Besides, once I have her the draw will probably end. Too bad for Akira, that is if she falls for me. But you know, I like the chase. Just like all other predators.

Class ended quickly. Since I passed a test for History in flying colors, I chose an extra elective. Typing. Boring as fuck.

Anyways, that class ended quickly, lucky me, and so then I went to art. But there was like a fifteen minute break, so I met up with Katia.

* * *

**"Hey Hisoka, I just wanted to-" **I blinked out. Blah, blah, blah, last night was awesome; I know from your pleasurable screams.

I mean, she's acting like this is her first time. Oh shit. Is this her first time. **"Wait, Katia, are-were- you a virgin?" **I interrupted.

She blushed immediately, and then slowly nodded. That certainly surprised me. It doesn't really matter to me, but usually sluts are, you know, _sluts._

She certainly fit the part. Oh well, she should've chose a more caring character for her first. Now time for her second.

Inside the P.E. hall was a one-room bathroom. I clicked on the fan and shoved her down on the floor. Sadly for her, she got and injury. The cut was like an immediate draw, and I couldn't help from taking it in. I withdrew from placing in poison. I couldn't have Katia die on me, now could I?

Ripping her cloths of easily, we crashed into a passionate kiss. Scratch that, lustful. I don't do 'passionate'. I didn't feel like bothering with pleasuring her, so I got to unzipping.

Normally I'd make her do a blowjob or a handjob or something, but I was in a rush.

Already hard, I easily plunged into her. The girl screeched a bit, before we were both panting. Since she'd just lost her virginity a couple hours ago, she was still tight.

But it was over quickly. When I don't get too much excitement, I don't try and enjoy it too long. She was alright, but she didn't really add anything to the equation.

I left her to pick her tossed cloths off the floor.

* * *

**Almond's PoV**

A couple kids came into class followed by Hisoka, who glided in simply. He had a bored look at his face, and took the chair behind me. Three minutes later, class and Katia arrived.

The first thing I noticed was her flushed face. Her lipstick was a little spear and she looked like she'd just ran around the track field five times. Then, there was her cloths. It seemed like she'd changed and hurriedly put the pair of clothing on. And finally I saw her elbow. A gash was stuck on it, but it was clear and pretty much healed. I swear I hadn't seen that this morning.

She glanced at her boyfriend, her face got even redder(if possible), and then sat down in the back, straightening herself.

I flipped out my phone.

_What the hell is wrong with you?_

_With me? What's wrong with you, we're in the middle of class!_

_Oh cut the crap, what did you do to Katia?_

_Um, nothing._

_She has a temporary scar that wasn't there this morning._

_You sure? Maybe you need to have your eyes checked._

I looked back at my friend. I searched everywhere but there wasn't anything on her. I'd seen it, I knew I had!

_What..._

_See. Nothing there._

_Still. She looked like her cloths were ripped off._

_Oh, that's because they were._

_You had sex in the middle of school?!_

_Chill, it was like...two minutes long._

_And you left her without another pair of cloths? Where? When? Why?!_

_Um, yes. In a bathroom. Twelve minutes ago. Because she's my girlfriend._

_She's not a slave, or an unpaid prostitute!_

_Yeah, and you're not my parol officer. Fuck off._

I wasn't angry myself. But I had to be for Akira's sake. Acting was hard, and annoying. But I looked back and Hisoka looked pissed. He was drawing on the paper, which was actually really good; it was like a snake or something.

That's when I heard a scream. There was like a 4 foot long diamondback snake slithering onto the window sill. The teacher was telling us to calm down, that it couldn't get fixed.

That's when Hisoka got up. He practically threw his desk, and then raced out of the classroom. That's when I noticed the drawing. It was a diamondback.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Discord's PoV**

I needed some air. See, thing is, I get pissed easily. You know how rattlesnakes rattle at the slightest sound. Then the next sound they strike? Yeah, I was at the border line of striking.

I'm not sure why I got mad. Much less at Akira. I mean, in situations like this she was supposed to be feeling jealous about me having sex with a girl. However, that girl was her best friend and she had seen her in harms way.

Plus she probably knew Katia was a virgin. But still, I was terribly mad. I just didn't need the back talk about my love life toppled on top of everything else.

Everday I had to resist the urge to kill just about everyone I'd ever met, suck up any blood I saw or release my true personality. I was stuck behind a curtain. On top of that, I got put into all these classes that were just disrupting me even more.

And as if that wasn't enough, I got to be a criminal by night and work under Huang while being humilitated by Supernova.

Sex was just about the one good thing going on, and it wasn't going too well. But you know what? Suddenly I wasn't so mad anymore. No, I was furious. Guess who decided to call?

* * *

Huang was so lucky he was far away in some abandoned warhouse. I swear, if I could track him, he'd be swarmed with reptiles in seconds.

Since we'd lost the two other objects needed in some three-step-process, Huang decided it was time for us to take the final stand. Steal the last piece so the puzzle couldn't be solved.

First question: Why is everything usually on some building top? Second question: Why is it only Huang and Hei who're stealing these items. Finally: Can this emotional breakdown help be kick SP's ass? I'll probably accomplish the opposite.

The girl arrived quickly, as expected, and didn't waste any time before attacking. Her blows were with her phyisical attire at first, leaving out man-made weapons. The punches, kicks and other swings were majorily blocked on both sides. Then I brought out my snakes.

At that point she brought out two swords. There was practically identical except for the fact that on was more blunted and made out for blocking, while the other was sharp for slashing. And they were black, of course.

It was almost funny at the fact that we practically had 'costumes'. Hei wore his usual night-sky blue cloak, along with the usual undercloth and wires. Supernova was the label of a dieing star that would turn into a black hole. Black holes=black cloths.

Now with me, I was more of a forest-colored guy. Not camo or anything, but green and brown. My hair was a dark black, and it fell loose in spikes above my mask. The white patch held a green snake on it's right eye, like SP's black star and Hei's purple lightning strike. After that was a low-cut green tee that was tight, as usual. I wore brown cargo pants that fit well and hair-color matching boots, along with fingerless gloves. A cloak like Hei's may have been stylish but, oh well.

Using my skills, the shed skin of snakes coiled into it's own sword. It was curved a bit at the edge, but the curl only made it more deadly. Our battle raged on as action started in the sidelines.

You may think just because my enemy has swords doesn't mean she can't use them. But Supernova could do anything, I'd learned. Use anything, make anything, break anything.

I wouldn't think at that point she'd break my mask.

* * *

**Almond's PoV**

It was a single hit. The one strike that had hit just above his right eye, shattering the space around it. I couldn't see his whole face, but I did see his eye. Green. It was a bright green that had a small tint of yellow. It felt cool and somewhat soft, the color, even though I couldn't feel it.

And I'd seen those same eyes. That same color. He'd watched me, laughed with me, grinned with me and everything. But this gaze was one of surprise, recovery and then pleasure. The pleasure Discord held whenever he was in a fight.

It wasn't possible. Hisoka wasn't Discord. Hisoka had some issues, yes, but there was no way that psychotic reptile could keep up even a small front. But it would need investigation. Maybe Discord had a twin before his...change.

And for the first time, I forgot about the fight. I was knocked down by the bastard, and up just in time to see him leaping off in some getaway helicopter. Where the fuck do we keep getting these getaways from?

And I could I be so easily distracted.

* * *

**Drake's PoV**

This time was real. I couldn't believe it. She'd broken my mask, and for the first time her body language showed off some emotion. Surprise, shock and, could it be, disbelief? Maybe she was amazed at my badass looks. People always said my eyes were sexy. I recovered quickly, and continued the fight.

The fight she ended, making me easily overpower her. I'd finally beaten her, but I also hadn't. I wanted a fair, no distractions, full on fight. Not some shit where she was day dreaming. But Huang would be happy enough.

Actually, that really isn't a bright comment. But even after it not being exactly what I wanted, I still beamed. SP got lost in something, and it was definitely emotional. And the Black Hole didn't have emotions, or so I thought.

* * *

The questions were put aside. After returning the object to Huang, whatever the hell it was, I made my way back to school. I came into class a bit late, missing only Civics and skipping to Math, and found Akira had also been late. My eyes scanned her body, and I hissed under my breath.

She was right there, and I was feeling like anything. Kicking ass, fucking hers? Sounded like a plan. Unfortunately it wasn't Hisoka's plan. But he did seem like lover boy, so maybe I could arrange? The only issue I had was Katia. I wasn't sure how to change her around.

* * *

**Almond's PoV**

I was bored. Not 'Akira was bored' but me, Almond, Supernova. The fight with Discord had strung myself to a high low. Nothing had happened that was on some interest since the having-sex-with-Katia situation.

And so I came up with another idea. Seeing as how he was, there was some maybes about Hisoka having feelings for Akira. Since I needed to examine him anyways, I decided to make a bit of cemestry between them. Obviously hidden, considering I was Katia's best friend, but still there.

Minutes into class, both out phones were flipped out.

_Why were you late? Thought you were a good girl._

_I can ruthless when necessary._

The response had a hint of sexual activity in it, hopefully something Hisoka would catch on to.

_Ooo, can you be ruthless to me?_

_Only if you piss me off._

A low growl sounded from behind me, where Hisoka sat, and I grinned. Plan accomplished.

_I'd love to._

_Yeah, yeah. What do you want. I'm still pissed at you for Katia._

_Ooo, does this cause for some roughness?_

_You ass!_

_Fine, fine. Tell me, how does the makith up for ith?_

_Thou must meetith me in thy library. _

_Wonderful._

* * *

**Discord's PoV**

I was freaking out. I should be thinking of myself as a full on badass. Today Akira flirted with me, just what I'd wanted. But I also felt immense passion about her. Pride had flowed through me by her words. That, and lust. But these...emotions weren't the crap I dealt with. These were confusing, new and unwelcome.

And I wasn't happy. First of all, I'd been obsessing over her for some time. Now she was getting me all hot and bothered. The girl better wish she didn't disappoint.

And then, I can't believe I'm saying this, I wouldn't threaten her. I wouldn't touch her, never harm her. It was disturbing. Me, Discord, blood-sucking snake didn't want to harm the ordinary Akira. I fucking hated it. She did so much, and was screwing up my whole system in the process.

But I didn't know how to fix them either, so I'd focus on taking her. I was sure once I did, my feelings for her would disappear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Almond PoV**

I wasn't sure what to do with her, Akira. Considering all I'd just done, very risky of my character, I wasn't sure how I should make her. Should I hintsome romantically things? Flirt? Act simply friendly? Have serious conversations with him? God, I may be the all powerful Supernova, but I was just as much a virgin in dating as I was with kissing and sex.

Not sure if my human self kissed anyone...but I don't consider whoever she was me. Hisoka has become more flirty, and I'm not sure if that's because of me, Katia or just parts of his personality he had been hiding.

It doesn't seem like Discord. Discord is an ass and a player. He wouldn't flirt, he'd be pushing himself onto you. He would be rubbing your pussy in the middle of class, grinning as you try not to moan. Discord didn't seem to be the type to flirt kindly and occasionally get action.

However, the stunt of sex with Katia had Discord written all over it. Aside from the girlfriend part of it, Discord did seem like to type to fuck her on the bathroom floor, toss her broken cloths everywhere, and leave just as quickly.

Or maybe he was gay, or bisexual. But that was doubted, Discord often sucked up (blood) from woman victims. Hisoka was a puzzle, recently he wasn't so easy to read.

* * *

School went by quickly, and so I made my way to the next few blocks toward the library. Once there, I was able to find the boy tapping his pencil, a bored expression on his face. His forest green eyes brightened considerably as he noticed me.

It was another reason that he couldn't be the reptile. Discord would never 'brighten' at the sight of a girl. He might smirk or show a devious grin if she was hot, but he'd probably be the type to make them drool over him while he ignored their obvious in-love-with-him ness.

Akira smiled happily back at him. I hated hiding behind her, she was a bigger mask than the white one I usually wore as SP. **"Hey." "Hey yourself."** Light conversation starter. But it did indicate one thing. Why had I asked him here?

**"So, Akira, did my charms finally cause you to have some interest in me?"**

I forced myself to blush, and sat down in the chair next to him. This was something I'd done out of boredom, and now I needed to find a way to have this thing happened, without it being out of character. My mask put on a serious face.

**"Why are you dating Katia." **My tone didn't imply because I wanted to date him, nor any defensive tactics for my friend. Kept him guessing. I knew he knew I was serious, because he didn't grin and say some smartass remark like "Jealous?".

**"I...have no idea. To shut off her failing attempts. To boost her self esteem that she could get a guy." **Hisoka's expression, as well, was serious and thoughtful. Then a small blush appeared on his skin. **"And...because I needed her to do something."**

**"Sex?"**

**"Please..."**

**"What then?"**

His eyes showed me that he probably wouldn't be answering that question. Hisoka turned from me, glancing at the clock. The boys green gaze flashed from the fans, walls, chairs to windows. Anywhere but me.

From these scenes, I made it official. This was Discord. There was no way this obvious crush Hisoka held could be held by my cold-blooded nemesis. And this wasn't an act. It...couldn't be an act. And Discord was not that good of an actor.

But some thing still bit at me. And just then, he made me doubt again. Hisoka cursed under his breath, and pulled his muscled arms over his head, hiding his face. It was as if he was in disbelief that he had a crush. Discord.

Discord didn't do 'love'. He didn't do passion, kindness or anything that involved a lighter side of things. He laughed and smiled, but for the wrong reasons. If the boy found himself in love, why he'd probably go insane. Call himself crazy, kill the girl (or guy, who knows) who'd caused it. Then again, plenty of people didn't think they could be in love. They just wouldn't get extremely worked over it.

Then he turned, and I watched the longing in his green eyes, dashing around as doubt, regret and anger chased it. **"I needed her to spy. Spy on...some things." **That was all I'd get out of him.

So judging and watching him, I decided to try it out. **"Did you use her to spy on me?" **Shock littered his face, and I got my answer. Yes. Plain as day. The reddening of his ears made me certain. Akira smiled calmly. **"It was certainly a very risky thing to try it with my best friend. Betraying her isn't something I'd do."**

Disappointment melted into his gaze. Also realization that I knew. As well as that, hope. **"I...can...break up with her?" "And wait months until she gets over you, so I can say yes to your proposal." **Hisoka was both happy and sad. I had told him he would have to wait, but there would still be something there. Then his expression brightened.

**"Akira, I can...do something. I can, er, convince her to let me go." **The way he said 'convince' added another thing to my list of Discord-y things. I put on a doubtful face.

Then he smiled. **"I can be...very convincing." **And then it happened. He stole my first kiss. His lips laid softly on mine, almost as if asking permission. After contemplating this, I decided this would stop my boredom. So I responded. Akira leaned in as well, and Hisoka's kiss became fiery. Passion, lust and warmth spread through me.

Then a voice crackled in my ear. _Almond, we're going in. _That was Hei, and he was talking about our plan to take back the device Huang and his servant had been able to take. I couldn't help but feel like this ruined it.

I pulled away just as he did. We held almost the same expression; hurry. I stood up, apologizing and telling him I had to go. He said almost the same words, and we shared a awkward glance. Then he left. As he raced out, I saw a small black ear piece in his left ear. A conversation device I also owned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Drake's PoV**

I was scared to death, and very distracted. Along with full of excitement, that somewhat made it's way to my downstairs.

First things first, as I sat with her, I found how much I did feel for her. I was in love, and the emotions just surfaced. They surfaced so much I was not only embarrassed, but _nervous!_ I was never nervous, or anything even remotely related to that word! It was fucked up, and freaking me out.

I was serious about Akira, more than I had been with anybody. And at that point I realized it had nothing to do with her being 'unavailable' or unaffected by myself, she seemed to be, and it wouldn't be cured by slamming her up. Much less a kiss.

And I'd kissed her. It was my first kiss, in a sense, because it was the first one I ever meant. I truly loved her. Along with that love, came fear (oh god, I'm scared too!). I was Discord. Drake, Discord, not Hisoka. So I was hiding half myself, including my name, to her. As well as that, I'm not sure I couldn't resist biting into her if an injury happened. And I know I wouldn't be able to compel her, I wouldn't have the will power to.

Plus, I'd always be having to leave. I was Discord and part of Huang's pack. I was a contractor, and because of that police often found me (never caught me, however). What if something came up, and she got hurt? That could, no, would happen. Plus I wouldn't seem serious, skipping over dates or cutting them short without explanations.

The thoughts were pushed away as I made my way to the building we'd been hiding for that week. Greeting me at the top, we Supernova as usual.

* * *

**Almond's PoV**

The kiss had meant nothing to me. But it had meant so many things for her. It surprised me, but I realized a bit of Almond had slipped out and was replaced with some Akira. The thoughts from her were disturbing. But it didn't matter, so I shoved the emotions away.

Now was time for the confrontation. I'd figured something out. But first I focused on Discord. The boy arrived shortly after me, and I easily lashed out. He blocked. I continued my attack. There were no insults or other remarks on his part, and he continued stopping my offense with his own defense.

At first the blocks were steady and hard, then they turned sloppy. But I soon found they weren't sloppy, actually better than before. It was as if he was somewhere else, not paying attention. He still wanted to win, but he'd ignored me anyways and let instinct take over.

Discord never did that, which was part of the reason why he was so stupid. But it surprised me, so I decided to do what I'd come her for. Stopping and stepping back, I stood where I was. The boy looked over at me, but stayed where he was. So I spoke my one prized word. **"Hisoka."**

* * *

Shock spilled over his body and the two makeshift snakeskin weapons he'd held clattered to the floor. His stance stumbled and Discord became unstable.

Then he mask came off. The boy pulled off the grinning object to reveal a face just as shocked. His eyes held curiosity, frustration and fear. I expected him to do so many things. Pour her with questions on how I knew. Attack me and try to rip my mask off. Curse at my knowledge of it. Shake it off and continue our fight.

What he did next amazed me. Discord, Hisoka or whoever's body straightened itself. The reptile stood up and put on a brave face. He still had a bit of fear left, but otherwise he was confident. Yet his voice still wavered. **"Don't harm her. Don't...harm...Akira."**

It was unbelievable. When I first realized my enemy had a crush on me, I was surprised. I didn't think the cold-blooded man would be capable of even the tiniest bit of true liking. But I'd shrugged it off. But now I realized he was truly in love with me, no, her, and cared. His thoughts and feelings aside, he'd spoken out to protect my character.

And the power he put into his words. There was so much force in my-her- name, it may have made another person obey him. Then Discord bent down, once again in a fighting stance. His weapons were back in his hands, snakes slithering around both the swords and all around him. The boy's forest green eyes were deadly, full of his will to protect. His reptile friends snapped out like his hard tone.

**"I swear, Supernova. You touch her. You _talk _to her, I'll rip out your heart. I. Will. Not. Let. You. Touch. Her."** His words were as steady as his gaze. I wasn't going to do anything. I'm 'her' after all. Full of my own shock, I barely noticed being lifted up by my own mentor.

I was left watching his determined look as I was swept through the air.

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, guys. I needed another chapter to start off the awesomeness. ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hei's PoV**

I couldn't stand there much longer. Huang wasn't much of a fighter, nor was his other contractor(no idea who she was). I'd recovered the object quickly and easily, making my way to where Supernova was.

That's when I'd seen the encounter. Her words, his shock. I'd been watching them for awhile. Almond didn't know, but I was often supervising her in school. At first it was to make sure she held her position, and fix anything if she screwed up. I was her mentor, I should be doing that, right?

But then it was a way to watch her. A way to watch her in the beautiful state of a young highschool girl. I wasn't all that older than a senior myself. But while she was 17, I was 22. In a way, I liked her better outside of the school. I liked her quiet, mysterious thoughtfulness. But at the same time her expressionless tactics had laid down any courage I held. How could someone who never smiled ever love?

And so I hid, glancing at her cheerful character. She called it a character, but I knew it was her old self. I'd never seen her old self, but subconsciously I'm sure she came up with Akira by using pieces of her old self. I would've adored her as much as I do now back then.

But then the boy showed up. I knew almost immediately that it was Discord, or Drake, but I didn't tell her. I was testing her intelligence, an ability I already knew she easily held, and to see if she could figure it out herself.

Then I started watching the boy. The blood sucker seemed confused, and I noticed his look was similar to mine. Well, that is when I was first finding out my feelings on Almond and contemplating on if they were real or best on some sort of sexual attraction.

He was a bastard, a player, and I assumed he'd brush off the feelings, act like they weren't there and never go for them. I still didn't tell her. Right then, if I had, SP would turn on him easily and never get as close as having texts with him.

I knew she didn't like him the same way anyways. But then she got bored. She did something daring. And she'd kissed him back.

That asshole had touched her, and she'd accepted him. What happened to all the hardening I'd done for her? She was already practically still, but I made sure to have her shove away any other emotions. It made me lose any chances I had with her, chances I never thought would even exist in the first place, but it also stopped any _real_ chances with other guys.

It was getting heated, so I called in about the plan. I was planning to do it a week later, but I needed to get her away. I would've thought it was only an Akira act, until I saw how her face looked while she made her way. She looked deep in thought, as if...as if there was some thing else there.

I almost killed the damn snake myself. When I found her, I found the exchange as well. She had figured out that it was Discord. She'd kissed fucking Discord! A small part of me knew she'd only made sure of it when she saw the boy's distracted aura. It still pissed me off.

And then he showed his true love. He showed how much he cared for Akira. I wouldn't let anything else happen, when Almond stiffened I could see her shock. It was making her soft. So I acted. Two seconds she was gone, and we went home.

* * *

**Almond's PoV**

**"What the hell, Hei?!" **I asked my mentor as we landed at our home. He placed the third item next to the other two objects, and turned around. For a brief moment as he turned I caught his eye, and I saw something I'd never seen before in the dark blues. They always had a kind of seriousness in them, and sometimes a kindness when he looked at me. When I first met him I thought they were sexy, but Hei was my mentor so I didn't think about his appealing appearance any more.

Here he had something. Desire, maybe? It looked as if there was something caged inside of him, usually at least, and the lock had just broke. Now only he could hold it down, not metal bars.

What that emotion was, I wasn't sure. I'd secretly seen him happy at times. I'd seen plenty of times when he was angry, frusturated, rarely sad, focused and just his normal self. But this was something new. Something on the lighter side of things, which was surprising for the Black Reaper, and it was intense.

**"Hei?" **I asked after some hesitation. That's when he grabbed me. He's arms reached out and his strong hands clasped over my shoulders. This only happened if we were fighting, and this wasn't the same atmosphere.

His dark blue eyes held my gaze as he starred into my own brown eyes. It was intense, and controlling. I was so pulled in by it, I didn't want to look away...but I did. In a way, it was creepy.

It was as if he was looking into my eyes. Into my soul, into my heart. I'd never felt anything like it.

* * *

**Hei's PoV**

The concern in her voice was what had hit it off. I'd never felt this much. There were countless times when she'd walked around carelessly, showing off too much skin. There were about three times when I'd accidentally walked in on her. Supernova wasn't the average girl, and she wasn't shy of herself. Even in only a bra and panties, she'd calmly walk over and closed the door I happened to open.

Usually I could control myself. At least until I was someplace private. Fortunately, we owned a large private home which held our training areas, equipment and rooms. Unfortunately, her room was in the same upstairs hall as mine. I often left the place completely, or went downstairs to the bathroom shower.

I really hated the fact that she didn't look at me like that at all, and I couldn't do anything. Revealing this and knowing of her rejection would change too much between us. I was content with watching from afar. Content with fantasies. But the reptile certainly changed my views.

I'd known for so long that Almond thought me and Yin as more than the close-to-siblings we were. Yin was my doll, but we had developed more than the master-servant relationship. But never romantic.

I was sure Mao knew about my feelings toward Almond. Not much passed his cat eyes, yet he never mentioned it. However, I was going to stive more for her. I wasn't going to let anyone have her. It was possesive, and I didn't have a right to doing that, but I want to. Anyone is unacceptable, that cold-blooded rat at the bottom of the list. Not only is he her direct enemy, but he could harm her. As a contractor he sucked up blood. I wouldn't allow it to be Supernova's blood.

And her concern, her worry just caused me to act. I wanted, no, _needed _to find out how she felt about the bastard. How she felt about...me. It was a harsh move, but I had to search her. Rarely can anyone hide emotion from their eyes.

* * *

Almond didn't have much. Confusion, I'm sure from both this and from him. From watching her I saw how it'd felt with Akira. Almond herself, well, her current self, didn't feel much. But Akira was always part of her, and the emotion carried with her character was a lot to process.

Then she was worried. Worried because she'd never seen me with this type of emotion. This type of outburst. I couldn't find any nervous, embarrassed or similar feelings. She didn't have any interest besides my basic physical appearances.

Who could blame her? I contemplated kissing her. I wanted to so badly. She was so close, her soft lips right there...so close...probably so warm. But it wasn't a smart choice. No, that wouldn't do good.

I let go of her and turned away, hiding my face and expression for her. It was so hard. So. Damn. Hard. Why couldn't I be the snake bastard? God, I can't believe I even thought that. That I'm even jealous of the vampire. Unbelievable.

**"Hei. Why are you like this?" **She told me softly. I had no idea how to answer.

* * *

**SUPER TWIST, HAHAHA!**

**Bet you didn't expect that. But SP doesn't feel for him that way! Or does she? Will Hei's efforts cause something to climb it's way up? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
